


The Ancient Mystery

by Le3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem and Yugi fall in love in the end, Blindshipping, Clues, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Lives, Puzzleshipping, Reincarnation, Some Bronzeshipping, There are other pairings in this too, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, Yugi cries a lot, Yugi is a ghost with only a few memories, Yugi is called Hikari, some Crystalshipping, some Gemshipping, some Revertshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le3/pseuds/Le3
Summary: Atem Pharaoh wasn't any different from everyone else. He likes to spend time with friends, he loves his cousin, and he just goes with whatever happens in his life. One day though a mysterious package arrives in the mail and it was his seventh birthday present that was supposed to be opened. It was a really old Millennium Puzzle that was gifted from an Egyptian Pharaoh to an ancient Japanese Emperor. Atem didn't want it but he kept it because he had a dream about a mysterious boy and it might have something to do with it. Once he solved he puzzle, he met a spirit named Hikari who only remembers little about his past. Atem, his friends, and cousin help him and along the way Hikari thinks that Atem might be his past love's reincarnation but he doesn't know, yet.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!





	1. The Legend Behind The Millennium Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just want to say that I really had this my head for a long time and I wanted to put this up now. I wanted to put the Ancient Egyptians into Modern-day Japan and I wanted to make Yugi into an Ancient spirit that was once sealed but this is for a different reason and you'll know when you read this.

Long ago, in Ancient Japan, there lived an Emperor who was loved by his people and the Emperor loved them all back. He would make sure that his Kingdom was in order and that everyone was safe and happy. Some people thought he was just a child but they soon learned that he was sixteen years old, even though he didn't look like it.

One day, the Emperor sneaked out of his palace so he could look at the village and wonder around but what really caught his attention was a handsome man who looked almost like him but he was a farmer who was super hard working.

The Emperor fell in love with the farmer and he took him back to the palace so that he could get to know him more. The farmer was shocked when he found out he was the Emperor but he got over it quickly.

The farmer was kind, smart, and very helpful whenever someone needed help, including the Emperor himself if he needed it. And over time the farmer fell in love with the Emperor.

They loved each other with all their hearts and they never wanted to let each other go. But then one night a mysterious murder came into the farmer's and the Emperor's room and killed the farmer. 

The Emperor found his love in the bed, dead and he called all of his guards to search for the one responsible for the death of his beloved. The guards searched and searched but there was no luck on who killed him. 

Days had passed and the Emperor would cry whenever he thought about his dead love, he would remember all the times where they would be alone together and they would hold each other close, never wanting to let go, ever.

The Emperor couldn't take it anymore so one day he told his best friend, who was also his best priest, that he wants him to be the new Emperor. His friend was confused as to why he wanted him to rule but when he saw the Emperor standing by the grave of the farmer with a dagger in hand, he understood what he was going to do. 

He was going to join his love in death.

Before he could stop him, the Emperor stabbed himself right in the heart with the dagger, ending his own life and in hopes of reuniting with his true love once again. 

The Emperor's magician friend showed up and she couldn't believe what she saw. The staff wanted to save him somehow so the magician girl cast a spell to put the Emperor's soul into the Millennium Puzzle that was a gift from the Pharaoh of Egypt. They think that if they put his soul into the Millennium Puzzle, then his love's Reincarnation would find it and he would be happy again. But then the Puzzle then broke into millions of pieces after she cast the spell.

The Priest was then crowned the new Emperor and he set the Millennium Puzzle pieces inside the Emperor's coffin. The staff hoped that their Emperor will find his love one day and the magician girl cast another spell on the farmer so that he would one day be reborn so that the Emperor would one day, be reunited with his love. 

Thousands of years have passed and no one found the Emperor's coffin yet but the Emperor and the Millennium Puzzle pieces will be found in time.


	2. Happy Birthday Atem Pharaoh

The sun shined through the dark purple curtains giving the room a dark shadow. The curtains are dark because the owner of the apartment didn't like to wake up early in the morning and sometimes the light would wake him, that's why he bought them. 

A tanned teenage boy got up from his red bed with black covers and pillows and walked over to the door. The teen had star-shaped black hair tipped with dark red, blond lightning bolt bangs framing his face and some going up his hair, dark red eyes, sharp features and a muscular body from working really hard. 

His bed was on the left side of the room against the wall. His room was painted gold with black trim. By the left side of his bed is a black nightstand with drawers filled with games and his shower stuff. On top of the nightstand is a black lamp with a silver covering, his black cell phone with a black case, and a black clock radio that said seven, thirty. On the right side of the room was his window covered with the dark purple curtains. By the window was a tall black dresser with some Dual Monsters cards that were left on there for safe keeping. By the dresser was a tall rectangular mirror with black trim on the wall. By the nightstand is his bedroom door which was black. By the door was a wooden desk with a pencil jar with pens, sharpies, and pencils and the desk was scattered with his school work that he got one hundred percent on. 

The teen went down the white hall of his apartment and went to the white door in the middle of the hall on the right side. The bathroom had a white bathtub with a shower in it and a black shower curtain on the left side of the room. The walls were white with white trim. On the ceiling was the light. The floor had a red carpet. The toilet was at the left bottom corner. The sink was beside the toilet. The sink was white with red handles. Above the sink was a circular mirror. On the left side of the mirror hung a dark blue towel on a metal bar. 

The teen looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw only himself in it. He was shirtless, showing his muscles and he wore only gray sweatpants. He sighed and turned the faucets on. He took some of the warm water into his tanned hands and started to put water on his face. 

He grabbed the towel off the bar and rubbed the cloth in his face to dry off. He looked back at his reflection giving himself a stern look. 

"Today might be a good day for you Atem Pharaoh." He told his own reflection. "It's your birthday after all." 

That's the teen's name, Atem Pharaoh and today was his sixteenth birthday, July 26th. He likes to spend time with his friends and his cousin, Seto Pharaoh, on his birthday because they're the only people that he liked to be with. 

Atem put the towel back on the bar and he went back into his room. He opened the first drawer on his bedside table and took out his purple and white toothbrush and blue toothpaste.

He went back to the bathroom and got his toothbrush ready. Once the blue toothpaste was on his toothbrush, he started brushing his teeth. 

Atem was born in Egypt but he only had a few memories about that place because he was only like three or four when his father and him moved to Domino Japan for his father's work. His father, Aknamkanon Pharaoh, was an Archaeologist and he traveled a lot to see what's out their in the world that people don't know about. Atem didn't like his father's job because he never got to see him much and he really wanted to spend more time with his father and do more father and son things. Atem always stayed with his father's friend, Shimon Muran, whenever his father was away. When Atem had his seventh birthday that was when he got the most terrible news of his life. A drunk driver hit his father when he tried to get to his car. His father didn't make it but the present that he was going to give to his son did. Atem wanted nothing to do with it because it would just remind him of the tragic day that his father died. 

Atem wished that he got to spend more time with his father and was really sad that he didn't have anyone else other then Shimon but after four years Shimon died of old age. Atem knew that he was going to have to take care of himself afterwards so he found an apartment that wasn't far from Domino High and he saved enough money from working at Starbucks as a barista to buy the place. He worked there for a little while then he went to work at a laundromat for awhile but then the place caught on fire one night and Atem couldn't work there anymore because now they have to rebuild. Know Atem works at a game shop called Kame Game. He's a cashier and he stalks the shelves whenever they needed more things. 

His boss and his cousin, Seto Pharaoh, wanted to give Atem the day off for his birthday present. Atem told him he didn't need to be off on his birthday but Seto wanted Atem to have an awesome birthday because he loves his cousin. 

Atem brushed his teeth clean then he spat the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsed his mouth out with water. 

He went back to his room to put his things away then he went into the kitchen. The kitchen was a little small but Atem doesn't need a whole lot of space if it's just him. There was a sink with a gray counter on the back wall with black cabinets above the sink. One the counter there was a wooden dish rack and a silverware holder. On the bottom of the counter were drawers with silverware and cooking utensils inside. On the right side of the kitchen was a white stove. The walls were white and there was a white fridge with a freezer top on the left wall. The fridge had some pictures of his friends and Mana on the freezer door. 

One picture had a tanned teenage boy with white messy hair and a scar on the bottom of his left eye. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. This guy was Bakura Thief who was one of Atem's friends. He and Bakura were sticking their tongues out in a rock star way and making rock star signs on their hands. That was when they went and saw Motionless In White when they came to Domino City. On another picture Atem was with another tanned boy but he had blond spiky hair and he was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans and black combat boots. This guy was Marik Ancient and he was another one of Atem's friends who likes to scar people. Atem and him were leaning against the trees that they stayed by when they were out camping in the woods. On the last picture was Atem and a tanned girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes. This was Mana Magician, Atem's female friend and next door neighbor. Atem and her were hanging out at the Mall that day to have lunch and she wanted to take a picture with him by the water fountain. She was wearing a light pink short sleeved dress with white butterflies at the bottom and black flats with white socks. 

Atem opened the bottom door of the fridge and looked inside. He didn't have a whole lot of food in there. All there was, was some leftover Chicken Alfredo he had with Mana when she came over to visit, some carrots, a gallon of milk, a carton of orange juice, some raspberry jam, and some mustard, ketchup, salsa, and barbecue sauce on the door. 

He needed to go food shopping today and he might get a new movie for himself to watch later today. 

He grabbed the jam and set it on the counter and he opened one of the cabinets to get some white bread and some peanut butter out. 

He sighed as he was making himself a peanut butter and jam sandwich. He didn't really want to start off with shopping but his father always told him that the faster you get the hard things done, the faster you can go to fun things. Atem understood that and he wants to get everything that needed to be done, done. 

First he'll go food shopping, then he'll talk to Mana for a little while then he might go to a little walk in the park. 

After Atem ate his sandwich, he washed the butter knife he used to make his sandwich and put it in the silverware holder. Then he went back into his room to go change into something else. 

A few minutes later, he got on some blue jeans, a red t-shirt, his black leather boots and his favorite leather belt choker. 

He grabbed his wallet that was in the second drawer of his nightstand, his phone, and his apartment key. He walked to his black apartment door and he headed out to the grocery store.


	3. Surprise Atem

Atem walked down four flights of stairs down to the glass double doors with black bar handles that lead outside. Atem opened one door to go out and he walked along the sidewalk. 

Atem looked around to see almost the whole city of Domino. On his left side was the bus sign so he could wait for the city bus and on his right was the street that lead to the city. Atem would take the bus to go places since he doesn't have a driver's license or even a car. Sometimes if his friends or Seto wanted to hang out with him, they would give him a ride or they would drive him to where he needed to go if he was in a hurry.

He walked to the left and stood at the sign. Atem looked back at the apartment building and it was a six story building that's all white with a lot of windows, glass doors with black bar handles on the front side of the building, and a parking lot that was behind the building.

Atem never liked his apartment but he was grateful that he had a place to live. At least he's not living on the streets. Atem wants to get another place but it might have to wait until he graduates because he has a lot going on already in his life and it's kinda hard keeping up with everything. First it's with him going to start his junior year at Domino High and it'll be back to trying to get straight As again, then theirs Atem's job that can be a pain in the ass sometimes because some people are just plain rude, and there's his friends that might need a favor. 

Atem has a lot going on and it can be a bitch sometimes but he tires to be happy about it because all of it pays off in the end. His job pays good, he has great friends and he's a straight A student at his school. He's glad that he's doing good but he wishes he can do better. 

The bus arrived a few minutes later and after Atem payed at the front, he found a seat on the far left side. 

He looked out the window to see some people walking, some cars driving, some houses, and some kids playing in their front yards. Atem smiled at the kids playing and having fun. 

Atem thought about how much fun he has with his friends and how he met all of them. Bakura and Mana met him at their old elementary school when they were young. Bakura heard about what happened to Atem's father and he felt really bad because he knows what it's like to lose a parent, he lost both his parents in a car crash when he was five. Ever since Bakura talked to Atem and cheered him up, they started hanging out as friends and they both have a lot in common. Like they both like Dual Monsters, Rock Music, wearing leather, and helping others. Mana met them a year later and she was the new girl from Egypt. She was scared at first because just like a new kid, she didn't know anyone or know where to go. Atem went up to her and he asked her if he could help. She was getting used to everything around the new school and Atem, Bakura and her became great close friends. 

While growing up and going to the same schools together, Mana had a small crush on Atem but he didn't feel the same way for her. She was upset at first but that all changed when Mana met her girlfriend, Tea Gardner at her dance club. Tea is a beautiful girl just like Mana. She has brown hair that almost touches her shoulders, light blue eyes, and she wants to become a dancer one day. The girls really became close and a year later the girls started going out as a couple. Awhile after that, Mana still hanged out with her two friends and Atem and her are still great friends. 

Bakura met Ryou in freshman year when Ryou was almost late to class for accidentally dropping his school supplies on the ground and Bakura was there to help him out. Bakura and Ryou started to spend more time with one another and soon they became a couple. Ryou almost looks like Bakura but his skin is pale and his hair wasn't as messy as Bakura's was, also he's more adorable looking then Bakura. 

All three of them met Marik at one of the school's assemblies and Atem dropped his phone on the ground. Marik saw his phone drop and he gave it back to Atem once he found him at in the halls. Ever since that day, they keeped on bumping into each other then and their and over time, they started hanging out. It wasn't until almost sophomore year ended when Marik started going out with Malik. They met when Marik need a study buddy and they became more then that. Malik almost looked like Marik but he didn't have spiky hair or the crazy features. 

Atem also hangs put with his cousin, Seto once in a while but that only happens then and there now because Seto has a lot of work to do and he doesn't have a whole lot of time to spend time with him. Seto was a tall young man with tan skin like Atem's, brown hair and blue eyes. Atem would say hi to him when they see each other sometimes but most of the time Seto would be working or he would be to busy going out with his boyfriend Joey Wheeler. Joey is a good looking boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Atem doesn't mind, as long as he gets to see Seto whenever he can, he's okay with it. 

Atem didn't find anyone to date yet but he thinks he might find love sooner or later. He could either find it himself or love is just going to have to come to him, he doesn't know but it'll happen when it happens. 

After a few blocks, Atem got off at his stop which was a few minutes away from the grocery store. He got off and he started walking. 

AT ATEM'S APARTMENT 

Mana opened Atem's apartment door with a spar key she got from Atem awhile back just in case Atem forgot something or other and he trusted Mana to go into his apartment to help him out if he needed it. She looked around and didn't see anyone around. The apartment was dark with only the apartment hall light as its only source of light. 

"Atem?" She called out. "Are you home?" 

She stepped inside the apartment and looked around some more. "Atem?" 

She looked into the kitchen and saw no one there. Then she went to the living room where there was a black leather loveseat couch on the right side of the room with a black coffee table. A black bed side table was on the left side of the couch with a black lamp and a red cover. On the right side of the couch was a closet that had Atem's black laundry basket, black backpack, and his shoes inside. A TV stand was on the left side of the room with a black flat screen TV on top. On the right side of the TV was a black movie rack with only a few spaces to put new movies in. On the left side of the TV was a CD rack filled with Rock Music CDs like Five Finger Death Punch, Black Veil Brides, Three Days Grace, and Righteous Vendetta. 

Mana was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt with a light blue knee length layered skirt with her black platform heels. She smiled, knowing Atem isn't home and turned around. 

"He's not here." She told whoever was outside. "Let's hurry. He might be back soon." 

BACK TO ATEM 

After getting some more food and some more soap for his bathroom sink, Atem got another bus to go back home. 

Atem looked out through his bus window on the right side to see some people walking or running. He looked down at his bags. He got some noodles, cheese, vanilla yogurt, some tomatoes, cherries, apples, broccoli, chicken, a bag of rice, more bread green beans, and a bar of honey and vanilla soap for his bathroom sink. 

Atem sighed sadly. He wished he could spend time with his friends and Seto today but they all said that they had plans. Mana was going out with Tea, Bakura had to go to work at Starbucks, Marik had to run some errands, and Seto had to work at the game shop. 

Atem just gave a another sigh. 'Oh well, there's always next year.' He thought to himself. He really didn't want to be alone on his birthday but he understands that life sucks sometimes and he just needs to just live with it. 

Atem got off a few minutes later and he got his four grocery bags in hand. 

Atem walked up the sidewalk to his apartment building and pushed the glass doors open. He walked up all four flights of stairs to his apartment and he set the bags down in front of his apartment door, room number thirty-four. He got into his right pocket and took out his silver apartment key with a Dark Magician key chain he got from Seto for Christmas. 

Atem put the key into the lock and turned the key to open the door. He opened the door a little bit. He put the key back into his right pocket and he grabbed his bags and pushed the door open. 

All his apartment lights were off, making the room covered in darkness. A darkness of loneliness that Atem never liked but just went with it. Atem set his bags down and turned the light switch on the left side of his door to give the room more light. 

"SURPRISE!" 

Atem jumped to see Mana, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey, and Seto jump out at him. 

Mana had a bright smile on her beautiful face and she was holding onto Tea's left arm while having her left leg in the air. Tea was wearing a pink knee length one shoulder dress with white diamonds forming the word 'DANCER' on her dress with a gold necklace that has a pink ballet slipper charm, and her white flats with white bows on top. Bakura was wearing a sleeveless ruby red shirt with his black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, black jeans, and black biker boots. Ryou was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket but it didn't have any spikes on his shoulders, black jeans, and black boots. Marik was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with blue jeans, and black converse. Malik was wearing a sleeveless light tan shirt with blue jeans, and purple converse. Joey was wearing a short sleeved light orange shirt with a green sweater, blue jeans, and black and blue sneakers. Seto was wearing a sleeveless dark blue t-shirt with a sleeveless black jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. 

Atem looked at everyone with disbelief. "What's going on? I thought you all had plans today." 

"We only said those things because we wanted to surprise you." Mana said with a smile. 

"Happy birthday Atem." Everyone said at the same time. 

Mana walked over to the grocery bags by Atem's feet. "Let me help you with these." 

Atem accepted the help. 

"I'll help too." Tea grabbed one of the bags. 

Atem, Mana and Tea walked over to the kitchen to put everything where they needed to go. Then they went back to everyone else. 

Seto put his hands on his cousin's shoulders and lightly pushed him to the door. "Come on." 

Atem looked at his cousin behind him with a confused look. "Where are we going?" 

"We got a special birthday planned for you Atem and we're all going out." Bakura answered him with a smile. 

Atem didn't know what they got planned but he didn't even care. He's just happy he gets to spend time with his friends and his cousin. 

'This might turn out to be a good birthday after all.' Atem thought to himself. 

After Mana locked the apartment door, the whole gang started to go to the parking lot.


	4. The Ancient Palace and The Mysterious Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for those that might have read the third chapter already and waited for this one, can you re-read it because I added some things to it and I wanted to let you know so no one gets confused about what's happening in the story. For the new readers, enjoy.

Atem sat in the passenger seat of Seto's black SUV. It was all clean inside the car and it has smooth black leather seats. On the left side of Atem and the right side of Seto were cup holders. Seto's had a Starbucks coffee cup in it while Atem didn't have anything in his. Joey was sitting in the back on Seto's side playing on his white phone with a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the back of his phone. 

Atem looked at the side mirror and saw Tea's red convertible with the hood all the way down. Tea was driving her car with her black heart sunglasses and Mana was sitting on the passenger seat with her pink heart sunglasses covering her eyes. Behind Tea and Mana was, Marik's dark blue pickup truck with Marik driving and Malik on the passenger side drinking some coffee from his metal water bottle with a golden eye on it. Bakura and Ryou were on Bakura's black and red motorcycle in the way back. The motorcycle black leather bags on each side to hold their black biker helmets and gloves. Ryou was hanging on to Bakura with his arms wrapped around Bakura's waist to hang on. 

Atem wondered what it is they might be going to, maybe a movie, a lunch or something. He smiled at the thought of being with his friends and Seto. It makes him feel good that he gets to spend today with all of them. 

Seto looked over at Atem seeing the smile he had on his face. "What are thinking about Atem?" 

Atem turned towards Seto. "I'm sorry. What?" 

Seto gave a small smile and rolled his eyes. Eyes going back at the road. "Your smiling about something. What is it?" 

Atem looked out the window again. "Just spending time with everyone makes me happy." He looked back at Seto who was looking at him again. Seto gave another smile and he looked back at the road. 

After turning a few corners, stopping at some traffic lights and driving a few more blocks. Atem thought they might be going to a restaurant downtown but that changed when they drove farther out of Domino City. 

Atem looked up the road and saw that they were heading to the old Japanese Palace that once belonged to an ancient Japanese Emperor long ago. The palace was all black and the trim that were on the railings were light purple. The palace was huge and it was like twice as tall as a mansion. Around the palace was a garden filled with all kinds of flowers, like Primroses, Camellias, Hydrangeas, and a whole lot of others. In the garden there was a stone pathway leading inside the garden for people to come and look around. Everything was just beautiful but what really caught his eye was the cherry blossom tree that doesn't have any cherry blossoms or even any cherries on the tree. The tree was on the far right side at the end of the garden. Atem's eyes lit up. He always wanted to see the palace ever since he heard about the legend from his father before he died. Were they really taking him here or were they going to pass by it? 

Seto drove a few more miles until they were in the palace parking lot and he looked at Atem. Atem looked at Seto with hope in his eyes like a little kid would be when he first went to the new playground that's just got built. 

"This is a present from all of us." Joey told Atem with a smile. 

Atem didn't need to hear anymore. He got out of the car and looked around the palace grounds. Atem couldn't help but smile it had to be the most beautiful place he's ever seen. He looked back to the other vehicles parking in the parking lot and the rest of his friends walked up to Atem. 

Mana was the first to speak. "Do you like our present?"

Atem looked back at the palace and back at Mana. "Yes, I do. Thank you all so much." 

"We knew you always wanted to check the place out so don't mention it." Marik gave Atem a thumbs up. 

Seto got out of his car and he pointed to the entrance. "After you Atem." 

Atem didn't need to be told twice. He walked right to the entrance and started to look around the beautiful gardens of the palace. 

ATEM'S APARTMENT AT NINE O'CLOCK 

Atem layed down on his bed, exhausted after an amazing day with his friends and cousin. Not only did they go see the palace today but they did a little hiking in the woods, they had lunch at a picnic, they had dinner at a fancy restaurant and Atem had red velvet cake with everyone. It was a great birthday for him but know he's ready to get some rest. 

'I'm so happy that I got to spend time with my friends and my cousin.' Atem smiled to himself. He was shirtless and was just wearing gray sweatpants to bed. Atem set his alarm for five o'clock because he has to go back to work tomorrow and he needs to get up early to take a shower. 

Atem pulled the covers over himself and he was about to fall asleep until someone knocked on the door. 

Atem got out of bed. "Who could that be?" He asked himself. 

Atem walked all the way down the hall and passed the kitchen to get to his front door. He opened the door to show a mail man with black hair with green eyes and a red bandana with black diamonds around his forehead. He was holding a arm length box with a clipboard on top. "Are you Atem Pharaoh, sir?" He asked Atem. 

Atem nodded. "Yes I am." 

The man gave a smile and handed the box to Atem. "Awesome. This is for you."

Atem took the box from the man and the mail man took the clipboard from the top. Atem set the box down by his feet and the man gave him the clipboard. Atem signed his name at the bottom and he gave it back to him. "Thank you." Atem said. 

"You're welcome. Have a great night." The man smiled and walked off, waving. 

"You too." Atem called and he shut the door. 

The mail man looked back at the door and he gave a sigh. "I hope you find your love, my King." Then the mail man walked off. 

Atem looked at the box. It only had his address on it. He looked around it and saw that no one put a returning address on there, strange. Who could have sent this? Atem took the box to the black coffee table in the living room. He set it down in the middle and went to go get his mini knife in his second dresser drawer under some Rock band shirts in his room.

Returning with a black knife, Atem sat down on the couch and started to cut the clear tap off the box. Atem cut the tape off and he lifted the box lids. It was filled with bubble wrap and a white letter was inside the box with his name on it. With a confused expression, Atem took the letter and opened it. 

"Your father found this when he was trying to solve the ancient mystery that has been unsolved for many years. He wanted to give this to you so that you two could have solved the mystery together but now that your father is no longer here, I think you can solve this mystery along with your friends, your cousin, some new friends you might make, and the one who has been heartbroken for so long. Please solve the mystery Atem, once it is solved then the Emperor's heart will be healed and maybe yours will be too." Atem read the letter aloud and after reading it, he gave an even more confused expression. "And maybe yours will be too? What does that mean?" 

It then it hit him. Could this person have sent him...? 

Atem looked through the bubble wrap and what he saw made his eyes tear up. He lifted the object out of the box to get a better look at it. It was a box that was the size of two hands together, it was wrapped in blood red wrapping paper with a little white rectangular sticker that said, 'To. Atem, From. Father.' 

More tears started to roll down Atem's face. He knew what this was, this was the one thing that he didn't want to have, he didn't want to keep it, he didn't want to deal with it and it had to return back to him? This is the thing that he hated the most, the thing that'll only remind him of his father's death. 

What he was holding was his unopened, unwanted seventh birthday present.


	5. The Heartbreaking Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Atem had his seventh birthday and I wanted to put this up because I think it needs to be here. Also wanted to make Aknadin a loving uncle in his chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was already starting to get dark in Domino City. The sun was going down and the sun was making the sky fire red with some orange on the clouds. On the other side of the sky it was light blue slowly turning black with some stars starting to poke out of the sky. 

Atem sat on the left swing on the metal swing set in his back yard, thinking where his father was. The metal swing set was in the back of the yard on the right hand side by the white fence. The back yard had a vegetable garden by the windows of the house and there were some bushes on either side of the yard. He was wearing his favorite short sleeved light purple shirt with Dark Magician on it, blue jeans, a blue Pokémon watch with Ash and Pikachu on his right wrist, and dark blue sneakers.

Atem looked left then right and he was swinging a little bit but he was only moving a few inches at a time. Some tears were rolling down his face.

"Father promised he would be back a few hours ago," he thought aloud. "I guess he's just busy like he always is or he just forget about my birthday."

Today was Atem's seventh birthday and his father said he was going to spend time with Atem today but he didn't show up at all. Atem really wanted to spend time with his father on his birthday and his birthday would've been great but his father was always busy with his work and he would come home late or he would forget that he promised Atem something. Aknamkanon would apologize for leaving Atem alone and Atem would say he forgave his father but in reality he wanted to just hate his father though he could never hate him when he knows that his father is only trying to do his job. 

Atem only got to spend only a limited amount of time with his father everyday. He would teach Atem somethings about his work, go to the Domino Museum, cook some things like Yakitori, gardening, and maybe watch a new movie then and there but it was never enough for Atem because he only got to do one thing with his father everyday while he wanted to spend a whole day with him even if it was just for one whole day. 

He lives in a gray Bungalow house with black roofs. A slider door was on the back leading to the back yard and a long window was by the slider. In front of the house was a black door with a silver handle, a wooden swing was on the wooden porch, concrete stairs lead to the porch, and there was a big window on the left hand side of the door. On top of the house was a square window that was the attic. 

Looking back at his watch, Atem gave a sad sigh, his father wasn't coming. It was already seven fifty and he has to be in bed by eight for school in the morning. Atem got off the swing and headed to the slider doors. 

Atem walked into the kitchen with a round wooden table with two wooden chairs by the slider doors. A chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting was on the table with only two slices gone. By the chairs were the white counters with a sink on the far side of the right and on the left was a counter with a dishwasher on the bottom. A black microwave was above the sink that could read the time. A sliver fridge was on the left side of the room, a white stove was on the other side of the slider door with a white garbage bin. Some pictures of Atem and his father were in black picture frames on the gray walls. 

Atem walked through the kitchen and looked into the living room to see Shimon sleeping on the fluffy black recliner chair with a black blanket over his body. Shimon Muran was an old man with a gray beard and purple eyes. He was an Archaeologist just like Atem's father but he retired and stayed to watch Atem while Aknamkanon was at work. 

Atem then walked down the white hall of the house to the bathroom to brush his teeth with his dark purple, Dark Magician toothbrush with Mint green toothpaste. The bathroom was all white with a white tub at the end of the room with red shower curtains, a toilet on the right hand side, a metal toilet paper holder stand by the left side of the toilet, a sink was on the right side with wooden drawers on the bottom and a long and wide rectangular mirror. 

After Atem spat the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth out with water. He went to his room to go and change into his pajamas. His room was painted gray and a rectangle window with black curtains was above Atem's black queen sized bed with red sheets, blanket, and pillows on the right side of the room. His closet was on the left side with white double doors. His dark green toy box was on the left side of his bed and a wooden bookshelf filled with books was on the right side of the room by the white door that leads to his room. On the right hand side of the bed was a wooden nightstand with a black lamp with a white covering and his Dual Monsters deck. His carpet was all gray.

Atem closed his door and opened his closet. A lot of shirts of all colors were hanging on a metal bar and his pants were inside a black plastic three drawer dresser on the left hand side while a plastic black two step stool was on the right side. His shoes were on top of the dresser. The first drawer was filled with long pants and socks, the second one was filled with shorts, and the third one was filled with pajama pants and pajama shorts. 

Atem opened the third door to get a pair of black pajama shorts out and set them on his bed. Then he took his shoes off and put then on the dresser. Then grabbed the step stool to get a plain black short sleeved shirt from a white plastic hanger. 

Atem put the shirt on the dresser then put the hanger back on the metal bar. He put the stool back where it belonged then he took the shirt and closed the doors.

Once Atem got dressed for bed he set his watch on his nightstand and he turned his lamp on. He shut the main light off and climbed into bed. He layed on the bed for a few minutes staring at the gray ceiling. 'I wonder what father's doing right now.' He thought to himself. 

Atem turned his lamp off and he covered his body completely with his blanket to keep warm. He gave another sigh before he went to sleep.

TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT

Shimon was snoring on the chair when he heard his phone ring in his pocket.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his sand colored phone out of his sand colored jeans and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"SHIMON IT'S AKNADIN! AKNAMKANON HAS BEEN HIT!" 

After that Shimon went wide eyed and ran to get Atem.

Atem was sleeping peacefully on his right side when Shimon slammed his door open and shook him awake.

Atem looked up at him with worry in his eyes. "Shimon? What's going on?" Atem asked, still a little tired.

"Atem it's your father." Shimon answered with worry.

Atem got out of bed quickly and he was about to get his shoes from the closet when Shimon yanked on his left wrist. "No time to get your shoes, we need to go now." 

Atem ran outside with Shimon to get into his black van they started to drive to the hospital. Along the way Atem was worried about his father hopping that he's okay. He wanted to know what was going on so he looked at Shimon and asked. "What happened to father?"

Shimon looked at the little boy with sadness, fear and worry. "Your father was hit by a drunk driver."

Atem gasped. "WHAT?!"

Shimon looked back at the road. "Your father was on his way to his car when he got hit by a man who was completely drunk driving in the parking lot when he all of a sudden hit your father."

Atem didn't know what else to say after that. When they arrived at the hospital and signed in to see how they were they had to wait in the waiting room with Seto and Atem's uncle, Aknadin Pharaoh. Seto was sitting by his father wearing a dark blue long sleeved pajama shirt with matching pants and no shoes. Aknadin wore a black sweater with black sweat pants and black boots. Something rectangular was inside his sweater pocket but it didn't matter what it was at the moment.

After an hour of waiting, a nurse with blond hair and green came out with a shameful expression on her face.

"Aknamkanon Pharaoh?" She asked. Everyone stood up to look at her with worry. She went up to them and gave a sad sigh, looking down.

"I'm sorry." She looked back up at them. "But we weren't able to save him."

Everyone gave sad and shocked expressions. Atem looked down, trying to hold back his tears. Aknadin walked over to his nephew and put a hand to his shoulder. "Atem?"

Atem didn't looked up he just kept looking at the floor trying not to cry.

"Atem, look at me please?" Aknadin said to his nephew.

Atem looked up at his uncle. Some tears were able to escape from his eyes and they rolled down his cheeks.

Aknadin gave him a hug and Seto and Shimon joined in making it a group hug, giving Atem the comfort that he needed. Atem accepted the hug and he let the tears fall down his face. Crying into his uncle's chest. Aknadin rubbed his back to calm him down.

"I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday Atem." Aknadin said to his nephew. 

Once Atem calmed down, he looked up at his uncle with sadness. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Aknadin hugged Atem tight one more time then he let him go. "I have something for you Atem."

Atem watched as Aknadin pulled something out of his sweater pocket. It was a rectangular box that can fit two adult hands wrapped in blood red wrapping paper with a little rectangular sticker that said, 'To. Atem, From. Father.' 

Aknadin handed it to Atem. "Your father wanted to give this to you for your birthday."

Atem took the box from his uncle and looked down at it. He then got angry and squeezed the box with both hands. He didn't want it because it'll only remind him of what happened to his father today. Atem looked back at his uncle and shoved it back to him.

"Keep it." Atem growled. "I don't want it." Then he took off running to the exit.

"ATEM?!" Everyone called after him but he ignored them and kept running until he was outside in the cold. He ran to the left and dropped to the ground. He put his legs to his chest and layed his head on his knees.

He cried for awhile until Shimon, Aknadin and Seto found him crying on the sidewalk. Everyone looked at him sadly. Seto sat down next to him and stayed by his side. Atem noticed him and he looked up at him.

"You wanna go home?" Seto asked his cousin who nodded, tears still falling from his eyes.

Seto helped him up and he took his little cousin's hand and lead him to Shimon's van. Aknadin still had the present in his hands and he put it back in his sweater pocket for safe keeping, just in case Atem wanted it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this and have a great week everybody.


	6. Atem's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys know we're back to the present where Atem is going to make a choice, will he throw it away and never see it again or will he keep it? Let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.

Atem looked down at the wrapped up box in his hands. He thought he would never see this ever again but it had to come back to him. His uncle kept it ever since he didn't accept it but his uncle died in a fire at the Kame Game shop three years ago so he wouldn't give it back to him unless Seto might have sent this to him. He was going to have a talk with him when he went back to work in the morning.

Atem walked back to his room and set the box down on his nightstand. "I'll deal with this later." He growled with hate in his voice. 

He got into bed and covered himself up nice and tight. He turned to his left so he wouldn't look at the box. His eyes closed all the way and he fell asleep.

ATEM'S DREAM

Atem opened his eyes to see snow white clouds around the room. Everywhere Atem turned it was all cloudy and you couldn't see a thing. The clouds were too thick to see where he's at. 

"What the...?" Atem thought aloud. 

"Yami?" Someone called out in the clouds.

Atem looked around to find the person who said that but he didn't see anyone and for some weird reason, that name sounded familiar.

"Yami? Are you here?" The person called out again but a little louder.

Atem ran through the clouds looking for the person calling to someone named Yami. He might need help and this 'Yami' probably wasn't here to help the person. Atem ran as fast as he could but he felt like he wasn't going anywhere at all.

"YAMI, CAN YOU HERE ME?" The person yelled, sadness in the person's voice.

Atem ran and ran as hard as he could. Atem's legs were getting tired from all the running and he was about to give up until he finally saw someone in the clouds. The person had the same hair as him but he had purple tips. He was wearing a dark purple Yukata Kimono with a black obi belt around his waist and he didn't wear any shoes. By the looks of it the boy looks like he's about twelve but he sounded like a teenager. The boy's back was to Atem and he couldn't see what he looked like but Atem can tell he was crying. 

"YAMI?" He yelled, sounding very heartbroken. Yami must be someone he loved and he couldn't find him anywhere. The thought made Atem's heart break too. Atem has to help him. 

Atem took some steps forward to the boy. "Don't cry, I'll help you find Yami."

The boy turned his head but a cloud covered his face. The boy gasped with a smile. He ran up to Atem and gave him a loving hug. His tears still falling down his face but they were tears of happiness.

Atem didn't know what to do but hug the boy back. He didn't know why the boy was hugging him and the strangest thing was that the hug feels kinda familiar. Like he already met this boy before but Atem couldn't figure out where exactly.

"I love you Yami." The boy said softly with pure love.

Before Atem could say anything, he heard his alarm go off.

IN THE MORNING

Atem groaned and turned his alarm off. He rubbed his head and looked around. He was back in his room and the sun was starting to rise.

Atem got out of bed and opened his nightstand drawer to get his black shower towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, and his black comb. He looked back at his still wrapped birthday present and sighed. He didn't want to hate it now for some reason. 

Atem got out some clothes then he went to start his day.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

After Atem had his shower, eat some Yogurt, and put on a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, and black studded boots, he went to the bus stop to wait for the next bus. A lot of questions were running through his head. Who was the boy in Atem's dream? Who's Yami? Why did the boy hug him and called him, Yami? Did Seto send him the box? What did the letter mean when it said that when the mystery is solved the Emperor's heart will be healed? What other people could he meet? Does he even want to solve the mystery? Sure he likes the palace and he was interested in the story about the Emperor and the Farmer but that doesn't change what happened on that day. 

'What if it could help me and my father?' Atem thought. When Atem thought about it, it might not all be a bad thing either. The letter did say that his father wanted to solve the mystery but he died before he could. 'Could I finish what my father started?'

Atem's present might give him a clue on what might have happened to that farmer thousands of years ago. He could solve the mystery with his friends and it might make him feel better when it's all solved in the end. When it's solved then he wouldn't have to be all mad about it anymore. 

Not only that but it would also be exciting to do it. Atem does like mystery stories and it would actually be awesome to solve one in real life. Atem gave a smile. He might be able to solve this along with Seto and everyone else. 'I think I want to do this.' Atem thought.

Atem was probably going to think about this more when he gets back home. The bus arrived and he got on. Next stop, Kame Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do another chapter and I updated on Atem's birthday too. Happy Birthday Pharaoh Atem. Hope you all have a great day.


	7. Questions and Even More Questions

When Atem got to the game shop, he saw a police car in front of the shop and Seto was talking to a tanned police officer with a muscular body, long brown hair, short sleeved dark blue police officer shirt with matching pants and black boots. 

Mana was standing next to Seto wearing a light pink short sleeved shirt with light blue polka dots with her white name tag, blue jean shorts, and black converse. She was looking at the shop with a worried face and Atem ran towards them.

"What's going on?" Atem asked them, interrupting Seto's and the police officer's conversation.

"Someone got into the game shop yesterday while we were all with you." Mana answered.

"Come and you'll see." Seto led Atem, Mana and the officer to the back of the game shop were there were boxes scattered all around. Some boxes were upside down with the lids opened while the others were not touched at all. Some jigsaw puzzles, dice games, and Dual Monsters card packets were scattered around the floor. One box said "Old Stuff" and it was on the side with some old books that taught the history about Ancient Egypt and Ancient Japan and a couple of photo albums that had the family pictures in them.

Atem looked at Seto. "Who got here?"

"We don't know." The officer answered from the back of the group. "But only one thing was stolen."

Atem's turned to Seto. "What was stolen?"

Seto looked at Atem. "Remember the day you lost your father?"

Atem nodded.

"And you remember the present that your father was going to give to you for your seventh birthday?" Atem's eyes widened.

"That was the one thing that was stolen." Seto answered. "I don't know who would want to steal it but something tells me that it was probably something valuable enough to steal." 

The officer stepped in. "Who ever stole it, left something behind though." He held up a little plastic bag with a name necklace with a silver chain and it read 'Mai' in silver letters. 

Mana looked at the necklace closely. "I wonder who this 'Mai' is and why this person would steal it."

Atem's eyes were still wide. This Mai stole his present and sent it to him last night? More questions ran through his head now. Who's this Mai? Why did this person take it and send it to him? Did Mai know about him? Did Mai write the note? Atem looked back at the boxes wondering why Mai would come here and steal it.

"I don't know either miss." Said the officer. "But I'm going to take this in and hopefully we'll find this Mai."

"Thank you officer." Seto shook his hand.

The officer nodded and smiled. "Just doing my job." He let go of his hand. "And if you need anything, my name's Mahad and you can call me anytime."

"Thank you." Mana said and the officer left the shop. 

Atem didn't know what to say. What is there to say? He doesn't know but now this is getting even more confusing and Atem just doesn't understand what's going on.

"Atem?" Mana asked to get his attention. 

Atem didn't hear her, he was still thinking about what's going on. Did Mai know his father? If this person did then that's probably why Mai sent him his present but how did Mai know his address? Know all of this was starting to get creepy.

"Atem?" Seto said a little louder then Mana, trying to get his attention.

Atem still didn't say anything. He needed to figure this stuff out and he needed to know who this Mai was. 'How did this person know about me?' Atem thought.

"ATEM PHARAOH!?" Both Mana and Seto yelled to snap him out of his thoughts.

Atem looked at them and jumped. Once he calmed down, he answered. "What?"

"What do think?" Mana asked him. Atem didn't know what she was talking about.

"About what?"

Mana rolled her eyes. "About this mysterious Mai?"

"Oh," Atem took a breath to calm down. "I think this Mai knows me."

Seto and Mana looked at each other then back to Atem. Mana then asked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that someone named Mai was the one that sent me that present." Atem answered which made Seto and Mana shock.

"WHAT?!"

ATEM'S APARTMENT

Atem held the wrapped box in his hands in front of them and their eyes went wide.

"What the Hell?" Seto couldn't believe it. Atem really did have it.

"Why would Mai steal it from the shop and then give it back to you?" Mana asked with her hands stretching out to the box but not enough to reach it. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make sense to me either." Atem said looking at the box. He set the box down on his nightstand then took the note off the nightstand. "Mai did wrote this though."

Mana took the note and Seto leaned over so he could read it too. When they were done, Mana gave it back to him and raised her eyebrow. "What did it mean when it said, 'and maybe yours will be too?" 

Atem shrugged. "I don't know but I think Mai would want me, you, Seto and everyone else to solve this mystery." 

"You think so?" Seto asked him.

Atem nodded. Mana's phone then buzzed in her pocket. She got put her pink phone with Dark Magician Girl on her light blue phone case to see that her girlfriend texted.

'Are you at home?' Tea asked her.

'I'm at Atem's and you have to come here.' Mana answered.

'what's going on?' Tea asked.

"Who are you texting?" Atem asked sitting on his bed with Seto at the bed and him on the front.

"Tea." Was her only answer.

'Something that you and the others need to see.' She send the text then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry about that." She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"It's alright." Atem answered.

They were all silent for a moment until someone knocked on the door. Mana went to go answer it while Seto and Atem sat on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Seto asked looking at his cousin with a worried expression.

Atem just shrugged.

Before said anything else Tea and the others came and looked at Atem. Tea was wearing a sleeveless blue t-shirt with a matching skirt going down to her knees with black heels. Marik was wearing a sleeveless dark purple shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Malik was wearing a short sleeved light purple shirt with black shorts and black sneakers. Bakura was wearing a short sleeved black T-shirt with his leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. Ryou was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans and black boots. Joey had a light green short sleeved shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers with white laces.

"We heard about what happened at the game shop." Bakura broke the silence.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, a little worried.

Atem and Seto got up and they and Mana explained about what happened and that they think Mai was the one who stole the present that Atem never wanted but then gave it back to him.

""How did this Mai know your address man?" Bakura asked. "That's creepy."

"I wish I knew but she seemed to know what happened to my father years ago." Atem handed them the note and Bakura read it aloud to everyone. Once he was done, he gave it back to Atem and gave a confused expression.

"How does Mai know about what happened that day and did your old man know her?" Marik asked. "Did he mention anyone named Mai?"

Atem shook his head. "He didn't and I don't know how Mai knows about me but that isn't really what's bugging me."

"What's really bugging you?" Joey asked him.

Atem took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked at he box, still sitting on his nightstand. "I had a dream that I don't understand."

Everyone gave confused looks. "Can you tell us?" Tea asked. She wondered why a dream was more important then some Mai who would want to go after Atem.

Atem nodded. "I dreamed of being in clouds and I couldn't see anything," he started.

"But?" Ryou asked.

"A boy was calling for someone." Atem finished. "Someone named Yami."

"Yami?" Seto tested the name. "Why was he looking for him?"

Atem turned to Seto. "I think Yami was someone he loved."

"Like a friend?" Ryou asked, trying to give an idea.

Atem shook his head.

"A brother?" Malik gave another idea.

Atem shook his head again.

"A protector?" Joey asked.

"I think he's his lover." Atem answered.

"Lover?" Mana said with curiosity.

Atem nodded. "Yeah because he sounded really heartbroken without him and he wanted to find him. When I found him, I told him I could help him but then the strangest thing happened."

"What would that be?" Tea asked, curious about the dream now.

"He turned around and called me Yami." Atem answered and pointed to himself.

"Why?" Mana asked.

Atem looked at her. "I think he mistaken me for Yami, but I'm not really sure."

"What did you do?" Marik asked.

"I didn't do anything except hug him." Everyone looked at him with smirks. "What?"

"Did you have a wet dream?" Bakura asked then laughed with everyone else.

"This isn't funny." He said. "He was the one that hugged me and I just hugged him back because I thought he needed comfort."

"Did he suck your dick after that?" Marik asked him and Bakura, Seto, Tea and him laughed more while the others just looked at them with anger glares.

Atem gave a frustrating expression and shook his head. Once everyone calmed down they looked back at Atem with smiles.

"What else did you guys do?" Tea asked, hopping for more dirty stuff.

"This was not a wet dream." Atem said trying not to get angry.

"Sure," Seto said. He didn't believe it at all. "Sure."

Atem gave a frustrated sigh then he said. "He was crying and he stopped when he saw me. The thing that doesn't make sense is that he seemed familiar to me for some reason."

The smiles faded and they all looked at him. "Have you seen him before?" Tea asked him.

"Not that I remember. I couldn't see what he looked like from all the clouds but it felt like I already knew him, even without looking at his face."

Everyone looked at one another and looked back at Atem. "Did you get his name?" Joey asked next.

Atem shook his head. "No."

Malik looked at the box on the nightstand and pointed to it. "Are we going to see what that is?"

Atem looked back at the box and looked back at everyone else. They all looked at him, waiting for his answer. Atem didn't say anything, he just grabbed the box and started ripping the wrapping paper and what it was got everyone's attention. It was a golden box with hieroglyphics and an eye on it. The hieroglyphics read about the legend of the Emperor and the Farmer. Everyone whistled in amazement so did Atem. 

"What's inside, dude?" Joey asked getting excited.

Atem opened the lid and inside were golden pieces. "Pieces."

Everyone leaned in closer and looked at them. All the pieces were gold and it looked like a puzzle, it has to be the same one from the legend if the hieroglyphics say it's the legend.

"It's a puzzle." Atem said aloud and taking one of the smooth pieces out of the box then put it back in the box and shut the lid. He put it back on his nightstand and looked back at everyone.

"Huh." Seto thought it was going to be something more exciting but he can't be helped if his cousin likes puzzles and games.

"Well that's cool." Mana said with a smile. "We all know you like puzzles and hey it could give use a clue about the mystery."

"I say we do it." Bakura said crossing his arms. "I could use an adventure. All in favor, say dual. Dual." He said raising his hand.

"Dual." The others said at the same time and looked at Atem. Atem thought for a moment then he answered. "Dual."

Everyone smiled and Atem let out a yawn. He looked at his clock and read that it was already seven at night. "I wanna get some some sleep you guys."

"Alright." Mana said then went over and gave Atem a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Atem nodded.

Everyone left the apartment and Atem changed into a pair of black sweat pants and going shirtless again. Before got in bed and before he fell asleep, he looked at the box and gave a sigh. "Who was that boy?"

Atem shut his lamp off and he started to slowly fall asleep.


	8. Another Dream and A Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to fix this one because I'm terrible at riddles so I thought I do a poem instead. Enjoy.

ATEM'S DREAM 

Once Atem opened his eyes, he saw himself in a huge garden with vegetables like carrots, cabbages, tomatoes, broccoli, cauliflower, and potatoes growing on the left side of the garden and there were some strawberries, peaches, grapes, and an apple tree growing on he right side of the garden. Atem turned around to see a small house made of wood. On the left side of the house was a little flower garden growing pink, red and white roses. The house looked big enough to only have a mother, father, and one child to live in but it didn't look like it couldn't have a lot of room for a big family. There were no glass windows, no satellite on the roof, and it probably doesn't have running water, inside anyway. It looked one of those houses that Atem saw in history books about farming in Ancient Japan with a straw roof wooden porch, and a lot of things to grow. Atem looked at himself and saw that he was still shirtless and in his sweatpants. 

Atem looked around seeing if he could find anyone else around but he didn't see anyone. Then he heard running coming from the right. Atem could tell it was the same boy from last night but now Atem could see what he looked like now. The boy was beautiful and just looking at him made time stop for Atem. The boy did have the same hair as Atem but it was tipped with purple and there was no blond going up in his hair and he had a little bang dangling on his forehead. His eyes are a lovely purple that shine when the sun touches them and his skin was a lovely cream color. He was wearing black baggy pants and a dark blue robe with a black cloak with a hood and he wasn't wearing any shoes again. Why was he running and why was he running towards Atem?

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized. "I'm sorry I'm late. My friends needed my help and some of the villagers needed help." He grabbed Atem's hands softly. "I'm so sorry." 

Atem looked into the boy's eyes, seeing apology and honesty in those lovely eyes. Atem took a deep breath. "It's alright."

The boy looked left then right. Atem looked both ways too before looking at the boy again with confusion.

"Thank goodness," the boy gave a sigh of relief and smiled up at Atem. "Now it's just you and me, my love."

Atem's eyes widened. 'My love?'

The boy leaned forward so he could reach Atem's lips. Atem was leaning down to reach the boy's lips, he didn't know why but he desperately wants to kiss the boy in front of him. The boy was unbelievably beautiful to Atem and he wanted the kiss.

He was only a few inches away from his lips when he heard his alarm go off.

END OF ATEM'S DREAM

Atem groaned and shot his alarm off. Then he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to wake up.

When he stopped, he thought aloud. "Who are you?" He didn't understand why he had that dream about the boy twice now but something tells him that he might have some sort of connection with someone, but who?

Atem sat of his bed for a minute then he went to his dresser to get some clothes to take his shower. He had work today so he needed to get ready.

WITH MANA

After Mana had a shower and got her pink sneakers, black knee length skirt, pink loose flutter sleeved top that has a magic wand sprinkled with white glitter and says 'Believer' in white letters, she got her phone, apartment keys and her light blue over the shoulder purse with her pink wallet inside. 

She locked her apartment door and she was about the knock on the door when she saw a piece of paper with Atem's name on it taped to Atem's door. Letting curiosity take over she was going to grab it when Atem opened the door. Atem got blue jeans, a black Parkway Drive shirt with an ocean storm and an Octopus on it, his leather belt choker, and his black boots. 

"Oh, good morning Mana." Atem greeted.

"Morning." Mana grabbed the paper on the door and gave it to Atem. "This was on your door."

Atem looked at the paper folded in half. He opened it and read it out loud to Mana. 

"When a red vase breaks,

happiness turns to grief.

When you speak from the heart,

you will feel the wilted leaf.

When you learn more about fate,

you will know what power we call great"

Atem and Mana looked at each other confused. Atem looked at the back at the paper that still had his name on it but he didn't find any returning signature anywhere else on the paper.

"It's a poem." Atem said after looking back at the writing. 

"What does it mean though?" Mana asked. "Could it have something to do with that dream you had the night before? Maybe someone knew you had the dream other then the gang and I? Maybe Mai sent it, I mean it seems to me Mai already knows where you live Atem."

Thinking about last night's dream and the one before, Atem answered. "I believe so and Mai could have. But how do we know this person is really named Mai? That necklace we saw yesterday could have been stolen too and another thief could have dropped it by accident." 

Mana nodded. "I'm not sure and I do agree, it could have been stolen too but we don't know that."

Then Atem locked his door and starting walking with Mana down the stairs. "I'll look at it again later. Right know let's not worry about it for now."

Mana nodded. "Okay but I say we show that to everyone else just so they know what's going on."

"Agree." Atem answered, folding the paper in fours and putting it in his pocket. He'll have to show it to everyone when he got to the game shop and maybe they might be able to help figure this poem out and maybe why it was sent to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it and I want to know what you guys think and what's going to happen next? We'll see in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuzai is another artist that I love too and she's doing a comic called The Purest Temple and it got me inspired to make this story. You guys got to check out her story and her art because it's BEAUTIFUL.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to check out Kuzai's Art on Deviantart and Tumblr.


End file.
